


In The Absence of the Moon: Poem

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-04
Updated: 2000-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A poem inspired by DS and its characters. Especially Kowalski and Fraser.This story is a sequel to In The Absence of the Moon.





	In The Absence of the Moon: Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

In The Absence of the Moon: Poem

This is a poem inspired by dueSouth written for an original story titled "In The Absence of the Moon" which, in turn, was inspired by a DS fic I wrote with the same title. A big thank you goes to Sama. The poem wouldn't be finished without her. And also thanks to the serge list sibs who started the poetry posting trend a while back thus giving me courage to post this.

****

Nov 99

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

In The Absence if the Moon: Poem.  
By Eugenie Chua

Sound of thunder reverberated through the room,  
Full moon half covered by dark clouds.  
From the piano melody of the moon,  
Filled the dark space.

Images of the past,  
Voices of the future.  
Alone in a candle lit room,  
With thoughts of darkness.

Where am I?  
Who am I?  
Why am I?

Those were the questions.

Unanswered.

Images vanquished,  
Voices silenced.  
Thoughts melted away with   
Candles in the darkened room.

Sound of thunder died,  
As the melody faded in the distance.  
Dark clouds lifted from the moon,  
Once darkened space now filled with silvery moon light.

The End  
Love it? Hate it? Let me know here! 

  
var yvContents='/toto?s=76000027&l=NE&b=1&t=947010887';yfEA(0);


End file.
